Electromechanical measuring elements which are realized, for example, as pressure sensors, such as, for example, absolute pressure sensors or relative or differential pressure sensors, are known at least in-house. The pressure sensors have a sensitive element which is mounted on a chip accommodating means, for example, by a jointing medium, for example, by an adhesive or a solder connection. The sensitive element can have, for example, piezo-resistors, the electric output signals of which are guided to outside contacts of the pressure sensor by wire bonding. Depending on the application, the pressure sensor can have a housing cover which is provided with a media supplying means. In the case of known pressure sensors, the supplying of the media, for example, by mounting the sensitive element, and the contacting of the pressure sensor electrically, for example, by wire bonding, are carried out in separate process steps.